


The Galaxy Within Us

by Bolontiku



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: What happens when Tony forgets you? What happens when he goes to find you and finds you with Steve?





	The Galaxy Within Us

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to "The Mind Forgets"

The cabin you had chosen to go to was remote, not another place in sight. Steve moved quietly, the night out here was spectacular, no light pollution to obscure the stars at night. 

Tony really out did himself at times.

It had barely been a month since you had decided to leave, two weeks at most, two months since he had fallen and forgotten.

Forgotten.

He had forgotten you...

“You know... the first time he brought me out here it really surprised me,” you whispered looking over your shoulder at him, you smiled in the dark eyes moving back to the dark sky above, little pinpricks of light shining back down at you. “Who knew Tony Stark was such a romantic?”

Steve sat next to you and you let him wrap an arm around your shoulders. You felt his lips against you temple and let a small sigh leave your lips. 

***

Tony looked up as Peter walked into his workshop, “hey there kiddo!”

Peter smiled and hurried over to the older man, “hey Mr. Stark!!”

Tony clapped him on the arm and rolled back in his seat disregarding the engine he had been working on, “so how are ya? Did you and your friends have fun at the uh.. the...” he stared at Peter for a moment.

Peter grinned, “the thing?” he laughed ducking under Tony’s swipe, before sobering, “well, I was having fun, till I heard about your accident, but aunt May said there was nothing for me to do...” he tilted his head, “how are you feeling Mr. Stark?”

Tony sighed, “doin’ great kid.”

“OHhh! Which reminds me,” he swung his backpack off and dug arond in it, finally pulling out a rather large box that took most of the space up. “For you and miss Y/N’s anniversary!” he beamed up at Tony holding the box out. Peter stood for a moment, waiting for Tony to take it, his smile faltering, “d-did I remember wrong? I was sure I was gonna be back in time for it, Ned even reminded me...”

Tony shook his head, reaching out for the box before Peter snatched it back just out of the way from Dumm-E’s metal arm. “Dumm-E!!” Tony growled shoving the robot back a foot. “Sorry kid, what is it?”

Peter grinned, “from...” he chuckled, “Space Camp,” he finished, “but I r-remember you and Y/N had the thing about stars and we thought it was perfect, well the three of us cause Ned and Michelle love Miss Y/N too, what with all the help she’s given us.”

Tony’s fingers ran over the box, “yeah kid, about Y/N,” he let out a heavy sigh. “We- she left.”

Peter blinked, he watched as Tony explained and his brows snapped together in concentration. He shook his head as Tony reached out to touch his shoulder and backed away quickly, he regretted it almost instantly as Tony looked hurt. “Mr. Stark... she made you so happy.”

Tony set the box down on the table. “Maybe  you should take it with you?”

Peter tried to keep from showing how upset he really was and struggled, swallowing the lump in his throat. “Uh, I literally cannot think of anyone else I could give that to, so... maybe it will help??” he smiled and turned quickly, grabbing his pack and running off.

Tony watched him run up the steps and let out a little sigh, “FRIDAY? Be a dear and give me a run down of Y/F/N Y/L/N?”

“Of course sir, Y/F/N Y/L/N, age...” brown eyes flickered to the box and his curiosity got the better of him. He couldn’t get in trouble, it was a present _for him_. As Friday continued talking he reached out and grabbed the box pulling the tape from the top and snickering at the foam popcorn on it. Fingers touched glass and he caught a good hold on it, pulling it from inside popcorn flowered out onto him and the floor.

Tony stared at the kaleidoscope of colors, silver and white stars dangled inside the glass casing, a few miniature stars accompanied it. The inscription made him pause, ‘ _For Those With a Galaxy Within Them_.’

He could hear a whirring aside from Friday talking, looking up he let out a little yelp as he saw Dumm-E’s metallic arm coming straight for his face before he could dodge. 

***

Three minutes.

Three minutes could change everything. 

Steve looked at you. “We’ve been here what? A month and a half?” he asked eyes flicking over to the counter where the stick sat. “These things happen...”

Your knee bobbed up and down, and you ran your hands through your hair. “These things happen. These things happen. They most certainly do not happen!” you yelled standing and pacing from one side of the room to the next. “No, no I can’t do this Steve! I can’t do this alone!”

He stepped in front of you, large hands falling on your upper arms, “Y/N, calm down. We, I will take care of you. I promise, you won’t be alone. I’m here. Friends forever right? And we don’t leave friends alone.” 

You let a sob fall from your lips as he dropped a kiss to your cheek and reached up, fists in his shirt. You looked up and found him inches from you, “Steve-”

The timer went off making you jump, the sound that came from outside made your heart stop.

***

After Dumm-E knocked him clear off his stool Tony woke to find himself on his back. Reaching out he caught the counter and dragged himself up as Sam burst through the door, Clint on his heels. 

Both men helped him up and he rubbed the back of his head, “god don’t tell Y/N that Dumm-E got me again.”

Clint caught his shoulders, “what did you just say?!”

Tony grimaced, “she’s gonna be pissed and my head hurts already, don’t yell, she’s gonna come down here and yell at me at least give me a few minutes to gather myself before you unleash her on me.” He gave Clint a half nervous chuckle and looked over at Sam.

“Tony... you remember Y/N?”

He froze, slowly looking over at the man, “of course, what kind of question is that?!”

**

Bruce was running alongside Tony he finished wrapping his head as the suit started building around him, “she’s gonna yell at you for flying with a head concussion!”

“So long as she yells at me.” He uttered, boots already lifting him off the ground. 

The door opened, Friday had kept track of you, Steve checking in almost daily, waiting for Tony to remember.

***

Tony could see Steve standing behind you, he frowned but closed his eyes briefly as you looked up at him. He could remember the first time he had seen you, you had barely spared him a glance before walking right past him.

"Y/N."

“What are you doing here Tony?”

"No."

You stared at him crossing your arms over your chest, it was getting a little hard to breathe, “no?”

“No.” He said again reaching out and tugging on your arms, “please no. Don’t do that.”

You felt a tear roll off your cheek and pulled away from him swiping at your face. “Tony you should go.”

“NO.” he said again pulling on you until you were out the door step, “no, no. no I refuse to let this end.”

“You’re the one that wanted it to end, do you know what it felt like watching you prance around with those other women?”

"Baby-"

“Don’t you dare!” you growled pulling out of his grasp.

“Y/N,” he ran around you and blocked you from going back in. “Y/N, baby please, you- we-we can work this out.”

You shook your head and pressed by him only to stop and see Steve standing in front of the door, “you should listen to him Y/N. You need to listen to him, especially now.”

Tony looked over at Steve, at the inflection in his voice. “What? What is he talking about?”

"That's not fair Steve."

“I said I was your friend and sometimes friends don’t play fair. He deserves to know about it.”

Tony made a noise and the two of you looked over at him, both of you speaking at the same time, shaking your heads. “No, no no, no, no!!”

"Tell him or I will."

You swallowed as Tony looked at you, something there you hadn’t seen before. Something that you had glimpsed before. 

“Sweetheart,” his whispered grabbing onto you, “please? Please tell me...” his eyes flickered down and then back up, meeting your tearful gaze. “God, baby, is it? Is it? Really?” he caught your face in his hands and kissed you, “you’re not saying anything... baby??”

You looked down and blew out a breath, “I think I’m about two months along?” you offered, “I’m not sure, I just... just took the test, literally ten minutes ago... when you landed.”

Tony let out a laugh, looking over at Steve who was staring at the two of you in such a way it made his chest hurt. He let out a yell making you jump before wrapping his arms around you and lifting you off your feet, spinning you in the air. 

“Tony!” you could feel it, your heart, it had begun to beat again. You choked on a sob as he held you tight, his warmth spreading to you and you felt everything fall into place, you could breathe again. “Tony...” wrapping your arms around him you buried your face into his neck, sobbing. 

“Baby, oh God,” Tony’s hands fell to your waist, and he looked back at you, lips crashing against yours, murmuring words against yours, you felt the world tilt. This was your Tony, he was here in front of you. “Y/N?!!” 

Your vision clouded and you sucked in a little gasp, fingers curling at the back of his neck. “My Tony...”

***

The beeping was driving Tony crazy, he hated it, he sat next to your bed and held on, his fingers curled around yours waiting for a movement. Any movement. 

“You know it would help if you had coffee with you.”

“Ahh!” Tony jumped up at the sound of your voice practically skidding to a halt. “Christ woman!”

You giggled unable to help yourself, “what happened? Where am I?”

“Back at the compound. It was stress, too much the Doctors said.” He answered moving to sit next to you. 

Your eyes widened and you looked at him, “Tony...”

“No, no, your fine, both of you.”

“So, it’s okay??” you slumped against the bed, “amazing.”

“No, you’re amazing.”

You looked at him, “you have some making up to do.”

“Oh, trust me I am more than willing to do so,” he dropped his head a hand falling on your midsection. “I love you so much, pleas-”

“Don’t apologize for what was out of your hands Anthony Stark.”

He giggled, “god I will have you call me my full name for the rest of our lives if you’ll have me.”

“Are you really proposing to me like that While I look a mess?!”

His hand cupped your cheek, “you look beautiful. Always and forever.”

“Yeah?” you grinned at him nodding, “then yes Tony, always and forever.”


End file.
